The New Fleet
by gafuk77
Summary: The Brethren of Terra are sent to a Space hulk to stop Hive Fleet Omega from crashing into Terra. Meanwhile Inquisitor Hoth locates a Relic and has to get on the Space Hulk to stop the Tyranids with the Relic. (All Character, Chapters, Fleets I made) I do not Own Games Workshop or Warhammer 40K Rated M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Baedeus`s footsteps clambered through out the Spacehulk as he walked around in the Generator Room. He looked back at his small Squadron of Marines who had joined him on this Suicide Mission.

"Auspex is picking up sixteen Tyranid Targets sir" A Scout Marine said through the vox as he turned to watch his Back.

"Jogaten any signs of the Imperial Fist Squadron? Baedeus asked turning to face a Marine clad in bright Green and White Power armor. The Brethren of Terra a great Chapter one that had faced the Tyranid Fleet Behemoth in battle head on many times.

"No Chapter Master" Jogaten replied gripping his Plasma gun as he steadied himself on the Platform. The Brethren of Terra were sent in to destroy a Space Hulk carrying a large force of Tyranids on board. They were on a collision course to Terra. Hive Fleet Omega it was named by the Imperium after it destroyed a Whole Sector.

"Sir picking up another twenty Tyranids on my Auspex" The Scout Marine replied his face stern with eagerness to fight. The Marines were hand-picked by Baedeus himself to come with him on this mission.

"36 Tyranids in one area?" Jogaten asked as he signaled four other Marines to move forward.

The First Marine was Brother Jeto a marine clad in Terminator armor armed with a Storm Bolter and a Chainfist. The Second Marine was Brother Kayvaan a Marine who had fought against the Tyranid`s over forty Years. The Third Marine was Brother Xeria a Marine clad in Power Armor with a Melta gun. The last Marine was Brother Jericho a marine who held a Heavy Bolter with ease as he prepared to fight the Endless swarm. The Scouts name was Fabimos a marine who trained the Scouts in fighting in Urban Areas. He held a shotgun in his hand along with a Plasma pistol as a sidearm with a chainsword attached to his hip.

"Sir I see one of them" Jeto voxed aiming his storm bolter at a dark Corner that was concealed from the rest of the room. Jeto moved forward carefully getting ready to fire at the Tyranid or whatever Xenos it was. He ducked as a small figure jumped out of the Corner and landed next to Jogaten who fired his Plasma gun at the thing hitting in its Carapace covered back. The Hormagaunt twisted its body as it charged at Jeto its Claws shining in the Dark. Jeto fired six shots from his storm bolter each one hitting its Hormagaunt collapsed as the Bolts detonated sending Carapace and skull fragments into the air.

" Sir I`m picking up another sixteen Tyranids in the area" Fabimos said as he turned back to the Hall aiming his shotgun that way.

" Get ready men, the Tyranids were sure to hear the Shots" Jogaten replied tapping his Auspex with his finger. Right on time a Hormagaunt threw himself at Jeto but was met with a blast from the Storm bolter that sent it to the ground with a thud. Xeria fired at a Hormagaunt as it charged him the melta shot turned the Hormagaunts head into ash as it fell to the ground twisted.

"Frag it! There's more on the way!" Baedeus yelled slicing into the thick Carapace of one of the Hormagaunts as it launched itself at him. He chopped through the Xenos body with his Chainsword as he fired a few shots from his Bolt pistol into the Xeno`s head.

" A little assistance Brother" Jericho yelled as two Hormagaunts landed on his Heavy Bolter forcing him to drop it. He grabbed his chainsword and swung cutting a bloody gash across the first Hormagaunts throat before stabbing deep into the Creature's chest before it finally fell dead with a thud. Kayvaan gripped his Power axe with both hands as he chopped a Hormagaunt in half with a single blow to the chest. " For the Emperor!" He screamed as the Tyranids blood soaked into his armor and into the dents and scars from previous Battles. He swung again taking a Hormagaunts head off.

"Sir There's a Dining area to the East, I think we could make it" Fabimos yelled firing a shot from his shotgun into a Hormagaunts chest before drawing his Plasma pistol and finishing it off with a shot to the Head. Jericho nodded in agreement before firing a burst from his heavy Bolter into a Hormagaunt shredding it into a pulp of Gore and skull matter. Kayvaan sliced another Hormagaunt in half as it launched itself at him clawing at his armor denting in his Shoulder Plate.

"Then move towards it" Baedeus yelled firing another eight Shells into a Hormagaunt as it rushed him. The Tyranid crumbled as the Shells exploded crushing its skull. Jeto tore a Hormagaunt in half as it charged him. He fired his storm bolter at another one hitting it right in the face killing it instantly. Jericho blasted another Tyranid as it fell out of a air duct and landed squarely in front of him. Fabimos fired another shot from his shotgun tearing another Hormagaunt apart. Baedeus sliced another Tyranid in half as they kept coming out of the Air ducts.

"Move now!" Jogaten screamed over the sound of Bolts exploding. Jogaten watched as the rest of the squad moved towards the Hall and left Jogaten to fend for himself. He fired at a Hormagaunt with his plasma gun hitting the Tyranid squarely in the chest cutting through the Xeno`s ribs. Jogaten stomped another Hormagaunt into the ground with his Massive boot as they swarmed over him. He dropped his Plasma gun as two Hormagaunts latched onto his left arm clawing through the power armor within seconds. Jogaten grabbed his chainsword and swung with his right arm but only made a slight gash across one of the Tyranids chest. He fell to one knee as the Hormagaunts tore his left arm off with one powerful pull. He cried out in pain as the Hormagaunts started to claw through his stomach Armor and reach his flesh tearing through that. He stood up and threw one of the Hormagaunts off of him before punching the other in the chest breaking the Ribs of the Xenos.

"No!" Kayvaan yelled as he watched Jogaten fall to the floor one last time as four more Hormagaunts jumped on his back digging into his neck soft armor killing him once and for all. Kayvaan moved into the Hall as the door screeched open and the rest of the Marines stepped in.

Baedeus trained his gun on the incoming Hormagaunts but none made it to the hall before the door slammed close with a loud thud.

"May the Emperor never forget his Sacrifice" Jeto said through the vox his voice saddened by his Brothers death.

"What's our next plan of action" Jericho asked shaking his head at Jogaten and his Sacrifice for the team.

"We move to the last known area of the Imperial Fist squad and if they're all dead we move to eliminate this Threat ourselves" Baedeus said as he slammed a fresh clip into his bolt pistol. "And if their still alive we get them off this ship and then we eliminate this threat".

"Sounds good Chapter Master" Jeto replied as he stared at Xeria who was silent.

"We shouldn't be on this ship with so few numbers" Fabimos said reloading his shotgun with a click.

"We should try to contact our Fleet or Inquisitor Hoth" Xeria said finally his face stern with anger as he thought about the Future on this ship if every battle was like that.

"That is not an option" Baedeus replied shaking the thought of being a coward from his mind. "Let's move out now brothers every dead Tyranid means another avenged brother!". the Squad reloaded and moved towards a door a got ready training their weapons on the Door. It started to open and they could already see the Feet of a creature waiting for them on the other side.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Inquisitor Hoth stepped down off into the desolate Wasteland of Churn Xlll. The Planet was almost completely deserted from life except for a few backwater towns full of Primitive tribesmen.

Hoth`s features were rugged his eyes green and his brown hair covered by a hat. He stared at the figure that was waiting for him on the Planet. He stank almost like he never had bathed in his life before. His teeth were rotten and his hair was bed ridden.

"Welcome to Churn Xlll Inquisitor Hoth" The Man said as he moved away from the Chimera that he stood by. He carried a Laspistol on his hip and a lasgun slung over his back. He wore a brown Camouflage shirt that matched the Dirt ground. His pants were torn and the color was washed out and now a grey like color.

"Thanks for meeting me here Stormtrooper Barcus" Hoth replied coughing as the dirt flew towards him. "You know of this land more than any other person in the Imperium?".

"Of course sir! Just don`t stay too long here. The Tribesmen have recently started to worship the Chaos God know as Slaanesh. They have started to ambush many of the Tech Priest that have started to colonize this world for the Imperium" Barcus replied wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Oh goodie" Hoth said sarcastically as the sound of his four Stormtrooper Bodyguards came from behind him as they stepped off the ship each holding a hotshot lasgun.

"Their Leader Ur`goth Jugn has started to unite the Tribes under his banner" Barcus said nervously as the Stormtroopers stared at him. "You see he thinks that he can conquer the whole Sector if he has enough men to do so. He already has massed a pretty big legion of men that are scouring this Planet for any resources".

"Of course they are" Hoth replied holding his hand up to his face as he shook his head. Another clean up job He thought as he looked up at Barcus. "So why are we needed here? Why don't the Imperial Guardsmen do this job? It seems simple enough".

"They tried but the Tribesmen are very well equipped it seems, They even have sonic Weaponry somehow, I think something else other than just that Force of Chaos is here?" Barcus said scratching his chin as he looked off into the empty distance.

"Okay, I was talked to about locating an ancient relic among the Tribes?" Hoth inquired his face not moving as he talked.

"Yes! The Magos have taken it in after a brutal firefight against the Tribesmen out in the south" Barcus explained his voice trailing off as a sixteen Servitor`s armed with an array of weapons rolled out of the ship their weapons primed for Battle.

"Oh I forgot to mention! I will have a large force of men at my disposal from the Local PDF and my own men" Hoth laughed as the Trooper shrugged not worried anymore.

" Okay, My lord! I will lead you and your men to the Magos camp in this here beauty" Barcus pointed to the Chimera that was painted black and on the side in white Letters was titled "Last Honor". Hoth let out a laugh as he pointed to the sixteen Servitors behind him.

"You think me,you, 4 Stormtroopers and 16 servitors are going to fit in that small piece of Junk Chimera?" Hoth said letting another laugh out.

"I think you will" Barcus said offended as he lead the Strike team into the Chimera. Inside the Chimera junk was piled high and most of the seats were almost completely torn out and replaced by Crates nailed into the Chimera. The team barely fitted in the Chimera and the door was open as they drove towards the Magos base. Hoth was sitting on the very edge of door and sand kicked up into his face blinding him for a few seconds.

"Barcus you better hope that I don't ever see you're face on any other planet again" Hoth said sarcastically as he held onto a Servitors track.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Baedeus ducked behind the table alongside Jericho and the others as the Tyranid roared in anger. Its face was completely torn apart and it had four Arms each with an array of sharp claws. It stood staring at the Table for a few seconds before it started to walk towards it.

"Fabimos you take the right side. Jericho you focus fire on the Creature and Kayvaan aim for the Arms and legs. Jeto follow me you too Xeria" Baedeus whispered moved to the left along with Jeto and Xeria in tow.

"For the Emperor!" Jericho yelled standing up with his heavy bolter in hand. He unleashed a storm of Bolts as the others fired from the Flanks breaking the Creature's ribs and other Vital points. "Its a Genestealer!". Fabimos dodged a claw as it came whirling around his head. He fired a burst from his shotgun back at the Genestealer as it tried to crawl over the Counter.

"Die foul spawn!" Kayvaan yelled as he came up from behind the Genestealer and swung his poweraxe. He cut a deep gash across the Genestealers back before aiming for one of his arms. The Tyranid swung his claws at Kayvaan striking him in the head cutting half his helmet off in a single flash revealing Kayvaan`s bloody face. Baedeus fired six bolts into the Genestealers back as it struggled with Kayvaan in Melee combat. By now Tyranid gore and bone fragments filled the hall with the stench of death in its wake.

"Xeria aim for the head!" Jeto yelled unloading his storm bolter on the Genestealers Carapace covered stomach. Xeria nodded firing a shot from his Meltagun into the Genestealers head burning through most of the Carapace covering. The Genestealer collapsed as Kayvaan swung his Power axe downward towards the Tyranids head. The Blow cut through the Genestealers skull crushing the Internal Organs with force. The Genestealer started to get up again but a shot from a Bolt pistol caused it to fall again. Jericho stepped on the Carcass of the dead Genestealer and fired two Bolts into its head. Gore and Fragments of skull went flying in the air as the bolts detonated.

" Praise the Emperor" Baedeus yelled walking over the twisted body of the Genestealer. The Team moved on into the hallway Weapons at the ready. Jeto moved forward his armor scratching against the Metal walls. Kayvaan sighed as he scratched his white hair with his right hand. Jericho tossed his Heavy bolter aside and grabbed his Chainsword and Bolt pistol.

"Why are you tossing the Bolter?" Baedeus asked staring at Jericho with a look of confusion.

"Out of ammo" Jericho responded moving forward through the hall Bolt pistol in hand. A Large figure moved out of a Corner as Jeto looked around his aupex only picking up 1 Signature. Just at that moment a Genestealer tyranid launched itself at Fabimos knocking him to floor with a loud thud.

"Kill it!" Fabimos screamed as he gripped the Genestealers throat in both his hands choking the Beast. Jeto fired a burst from his storm bolter into the Carapace covered back of the Tyranid. Baedeus pressed the Trigger on his chainsword before stabbing into the Tyranids back cutting through the Carapace. The Genestealer grabbed both of Fabimos`s arms and began to pull them off inch by inch. Xeria fired a shot from his Meltagun into the Genestealers head melting half of it. Kayvaan swung his axe once again slicing through the Genestealers back Carapace showering the ground in Blood and Gore. The Tyranid tore Fabimos`s arms off with a single pull before throwing them towards Kayvaan who ducked underneath them as blood exploded into the air showering him in it.

"Fire now!" Kayvaan screamed at Jericho as he swung once again chopping into the Genestealers Carapace head cutting through the tough Carapace. Jericho fired six Bolts into the genestealers head before slicing into the Carapace of the Genestealers neck. The Genestealer bit into Fabimos`s neck before stabbing its claws into his forehead and pulling his head clean off the rest of his body. Baedeus fired a burst of Bolts from his bolt pistol each one striking the Genestealer in the back of the head breaking through the Carapace. The Genestealer collapsed to the ground as the bolts exploded showering the team with Gore and Skull fragments.

"Fabimos!" Kayvaan screamed kneeling down next to dead Scout Sergeant missing both his arms and head. Baedeus choked on his own spit as he stared at his dead Battle-Brother 2 down out of 6 Marines so far. He fell to his knees with a loud thump and his mind reared at his Failure as a commander.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Inquisitor Hoth ducked behind "Last Honor" as las fire flew past him showering him in dust. He gripped the Iron handle of his Bolt pistol as the Tribesmen moved in to the Magos camp. Twenty of them in total each armed with a Lasgun and Flak armor.

"Contact 8 O Clock!" The Voice of Magos Terren yelled as four new Tribesmen dressed in dirty rags moved up into a ditch. Hoth fired at a Incoming Tribesmen missing the shot by a mere inches as the Bolt crashed into the dirt ground. A Tribesmen dropped to the ground chopped in half as a Servitor fired a loud burst of Bolts from its heavy bolter into the Tribesmen. A Stormtrooper fired three shots from his Hotshot lasgun at a Tribesman getting a quick pick on the Tribesman's leg causing him to stumble into the line of fire of a Servitor equipped with a plasma Cannon.

" Move forward Barcus!" Hoth yelled at the Stormtrooper next to him who was already bleeding from his right shoulder from a las wound. Hoth stood up and gripped his Power sword scanning the Area for the next Target. He caught a tribesmen who was trying to climb over a giant pile Debris Lasgun on the ground broken into two pieces . Hoth charged firing a bolt into the Tribesman's back before rushing towards the Traitor.

"For the Emperor!" Magos Terren yelled firing a burst from his Bolter into a Traitor`s stomach. The Traitors guts were hanging out of his body as they detonated in a loud explosion. Hoth blocked an incoming spear as a Traitor intercepted him. The Traitor's face was rugged and sccared. Hoth swung chopping into the Traitors Flak armor exposing the Skin of the Traitor. The Traitor let out a loud howl as he threw a punch at Hoth but a single blow from the Power sword chopped the Traitors hand off. Blood Spurted out of the wound showering the ground and Hoth in blood. Terren fired another bolt into a Traitor's head killing him instantly.

"Retreat!" A Traitor screamed as a Bolt slammed into his shoulder before exploding in a shower of Gore and bone Fragments. Terren stabbed a Traitor in the back with his Combat knife before firing four Bolts into the Mortal's head. Hoth watched in awe as the Traitors trampled over each other as they rushed away from the encampment being cut down as they went by the Servitors. Hoth turned to walk over to the Magos holstering his Power sword with a thump.

"So Magos! Where is this Relic?" Hoth asked wiping his forehead with his leather gloved hand. A Servitor at that moment rolled up to the Inquisitor its body almost completely filled with Lasfire marks on its Engine. "Sir we have detected a group of Unidentified Life forms to the east. They seem to be moving very fast" Its Robotic voice croaked through its rusted out speaker that was attached at were a Man's adam's apple would be.

"Those might be the Things that attack me and a group of Tribal Mercs two days ago!" Terren replied interrupting the Servitor.

"Why would you think that?" Hoth asked checking his Bolt counter on his bolt pistol. 5 Bolts left in that clip. Hoth leaned up against the destroyed Hull of a Chimera that was once the Magos.

"There the only thing to move that fast!" The Magos exclaimed slamming a new clip into his Bolter with a loud thump.

"Of course it is. So why do the Tribesmen only aim for you now?" Hoth asked pointing to the large mass of dead Tribesmen. "Do you still have the Fragging "Destroyer of Worlds" Relic?". The Magos pointed to the Remains of a dead Servitor.

"Its over there next to the dead Maintence servitor" He explained walking over to the Servitor who was chopped in half with its head missing. "See?" the Magos said pointing to a Sword that was lying on the ground glowing Yellow. "So what are you going to do with that Relic now?".

"Gonna stop the Hive Fleet before it hits Terra" Hoth replied his Carapace Jacket swinging freely in the soft warm air. Hoth walked over to the Relic and touched it with his left hand before touching it with his other hand gripping the Iron handle with both hands. Hoth grabbed it off the ground and heaved it up in the air with a pull. He turned back to the Magos and then turned to "Last Honor" and stepped inside his face full of anger as Voices whispered into his head. he watched as Barcus sat down in the Driver's seat with a thud as he started the Chimera with a loud roar.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Baedeus stood up as Jeto followed in tow. The Rest of the Team took guard duty watching both Halls waiting for another attack.

"We must move!" Xeria shouted as he scratched his helmet. Jeto stared at the brutal Marine and shook his head at the Dishonor of Xeria. Baedeus nodded in agreement as he stared at the Remains of his fellow Battle Brother Fabimos.

"Lets move then! Check you`re corners!" Baedeus shouted moving through the hallway his Bolt pistol at the ready.

"Sir I`m picking up 60 Life Forms ahead!" Jeto replied through the vox as he loading his storm bolter and pressing the Trigger on his Chainfist. Baedeus turned just as the sound claws scratching against the Air ducts above him. He pressed the Trigger on his Chainsword with his thumb as the sound of screeching came from the Air ducts above them. The Air duct blew open as a Spine Gaunt jumped out of the duct knocking Xeria off his feet. Jeto kicked the Tyranid off Xeria before firing seven Bolts into the Xenos head crushing through the Tyranids Carapace covered head. A Hormagaunt jumped out of a corner clawing at Jeto`s armor. He swung his chainfist at the Hormagaunt as it leaped up on his body. The Blades cut deep into the Tyranids neck and through its heavy Carapace armor. Jericho fired six Bolts into a Hormagaunts chest as it rushed him each one chewing through the Carapace covering of the Tyranid.

"Move Forward!" Baedeus shouted firing a shot from his Bolt pistol into a Hormagaunts throat tearing out the Carapace and Bone Fragments. Kayvaan dodged a Claw as a Genestealer hopped out of the Air Duct filled with rage. Kayvaan blocked another claw before swinging the axe at the Genestealers neck hoping to kill it swiftly and not lose anymore Brothers. He sliced into the Tyranids arm as it came up to block the axe. He swung again chopping the Genestealers arm off before being thrown to the ground by a Claw. He gripped his Axe as the Tyranids approached snarling. The Genestealer was frothing at the mouth and its teeth were bared as it got ready to finish its Prey.

"Die foul Xenos!" Xeria shouted firing a shot from his Meltagun into the Genestealers exposed skin crushing some of its Bones. It turned away from Kayvaan and focused on its new Attacker who had already grabbed his Chainsword and Slung the Meltagun over his shoulder. The Tyranid move carefully its three Remaining arms in front of it as it closed in for a Kill. It charged knocking Xeria down with a thud as it fell ontop of him its Claws digging into his armor as he pressed the Trigger on his Chainsword. The weapon roared to life as He blocked a claw with his free arm. He waited for an opening on the Genestealers head before stabbing for its head. An Arm came in response.

"Die xenos scum!" Kayvaan roared as he swung in a downward arc at the Genestealers head cutting swiftly through its skull Disabling it instantly. Xeria`s chainsword bit deep into the Tyranids arm cutting it off completely.  
"Get this Fragging thing off Me!" He shouted stabbing at the Tyranids exposed flesh as it kept struggling against its Broken skull. A bolt finished it off with a loud thump as it's exposed Skull exploded showering the Marines in blood and skull Matter.

"Thank you for the assistance!" Xeria replied pushing the Genestealer off him before standing up. By now the rest of the Tyranids had been disposed of most of them cut in half either by Bolter fire or Melee. He stood in shock as Baedeus sliced a Hormagaunt in half with a single swipe.

"It is not a problem Brother" Kayvaan replied staring at the dead Genestealer. Baedeus turned to the two Marines his face a smile as he looked at the Teamwork that had caused the end of a Genestealer without a dead Marine. Jeto rushed to the Marines reloading his storm bolter.

"We are fine brother Jeto" Xeria replied as he holstered his chainsword and grabbed his Meltagun off his back. The Team moved forward ready to shoot anything that Moved. They walked through the Hall swiftly dodging as many Tyranids as they could. Jeto lead the way his storm bolter and Chainfist at the ready in case of a Tyranid attack.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hoth placed a palm over his forehead as he sat down on his Cot on one of the Brethren of Terra ships. "Voice of Peace" was the name of the ship once a great Battleship now the resting place for Marines and Mortals alike.

"I see you've taken up a room?" A mechanical voice spoke as the sound of squealing tracks moved forward. Hoth knew who it was instantly as the squealing came to a stop in front of him. It was Karl the Servitor a maintenance servitor at the best Hoth thought. He had passed by the Servitor once he hand landed on the ship a rusted out name tag on his Rusted Engine had the words "Karl" scrawled on them in blood red paint.

"Of course Karl" Hoth responded as he studied the Servitor his face had some Human skin still left on it but most of it was cut away or blown off by something. His left arm with still Human bone and flesh but other than that all that remained of the Servitor was rusted mechanical parts.

"Would you like anything my lord?" The Mechanical voice screeched as its voice implant was rusted and almost completely missing.

"Nothing yet" Hoth replied removing his leather gloves as the Servitor strolled off its Tracks squealing once again as it left the room. Hoth sighed this was the fourth day since the Fleet had lost contact with their Chapter master and his squad on the Space Hulk. He chuckled he knew they were still alive hopefully anyway. He was still nervous that he was to board the Space hulk in two Days along with six Stormtroopers and a Devastator marine.

"This is Zuma, Hoth are you there?" A voice came from his vox Piece. He scratched his chin as he thought about answering the Annoying Acolyte. He smiled as two Marines in robes walked by both of them busy with Paper work.

"Yes I`m here Zuma" Hoth responded through the vox link his voice choking up. He had secretly hoped the Acolyte would get moved into another Inquisitors Retinue. She was annoying and a brat, He had to admit though She knew how to handle Plasma weaponry better than any other Acolyte. He bit his lip waiting for Zuma to respond with a stupid comment like always, He laid down on the cot as he waited for a response.

"Hoth my lord that Relic you found is a Daemon weapon! It came still beat the Tyranid`s but if you do use it it will turn you to Chaos and if that happens before you reach the Main core…." Hoth clicked the vox off knowing that Zuma was probably just messing with him. He stood up as a Screech came from the Bridge. He grabbed his Bolt pistol and sheathed his power sword before stepping outside of his small Barracks room. He turned to walk towards the Bridge as the screeching continued. He was almost to the bridge but encountered two Scout Marines who aimed their Shotguns at him.

"Back off Inquisitor!" One barked baring his teeth at Hoth. The other one grinned at his brother before chuckling. Hoth was stunned at the scene behind the two Scouts a Figure was shifting around the shadows screaming to distract the Marines while another Figure moved to the Ship`s control panel. Hoth pointed to the Figure but the Scouts just laughed still aiming their Shotguns at him.

"I could have you're whole Chapter Exterminated scouts" Hoth yelled right before the Scouts lowered their weapons their faces grim now. Hoth walked past them and towards the figure who was now operating the Control panel and tore a Handle from it. "Stop right there!" Hoth shouted as he placed the bolt pistol against the Figures unsuspecting head.

"Really?" The Figure asked turned around his face was in tatters some of his skin was pealing off and his left eye was gouged out. He wore a thin Flak coat and had a Autopistol in a holster on his side.

"Yes" Hoth said firing a shot into the Figures head. The figure crumpled to the ground as his skull shattered from bolt turning the Man into a pulp of pink and green Gore. A Marine turned aiming his Bolter at Hoth his helmet covering his expression.

"Who was that?" He asked Hoth aiming his bolter at the dead Cultist. Hoth shrugged and Marine noticed it he shrugged to not worried if the Figure was stupid enough to get shot by Hoth. Hoth heard a new vox link connect through his piece

"Its Zuma again! Why did you cut the link? I`m telling you what the Tech Priest and the Techmarines said!". Hoth scratched his forehead with his free hand before clicking the Vox link closed once again not bothering to ask why Zuma was bothering a Techmarine. He chuckled again at the thought of Her asking a giant Marine to help her inspect a weapon.

"Are you ready Inquisitor?" A Marine clad in Terminator armor said walking towards the Inquisitor. The marine was Terminator sergeant Hurgon a annoying marine just like Zuma,

"Yes I am Marine!" Hoth responded staring at the Body of the dead man a cultist for sure as a Eight star tattoo showed from beneath the Man's shirt. Hoth turned to walk back into his Barracks to gather his thoughts and prepare for Boarding in two days. He moved past the two scouts quickly and swiftly still gripping his Bolt pistol. He was sure the scouts would try something stupid now.

"Why do you keep cutting the link?" Zuma`s voice cut through Hoth`s thoughts. He sighed as he had to respond now.

"Had to deal with something. Now why are you bothering me and a Techmarine?" Hoth asked as he brushed aside his hair. He sat down once again and started to gather his thoughts.

"Because I`ve tried to warn both of you guys!" She replied her voice cracking. She was only 19 a young age to become an Acolyte. She had been forced into the Inquisition after a Battle against Orks. She had seen the whole battle and it was either join or be shot in the head. She insisted on joining the group. She was only 16 at the Time and was more annoying than now. She had asked about everything including the Grey Knights. Hoth had closed that discussion before she could learn anything. He cut the vox once again and laid down closing his eyes and protected his mind from the Psykers.


End file.
